Why do the Angels cry?
by Rineko-chan
Summary: In the heavens they are mourning for two lovers torn apart, the only remains of their love a soothing lullaby and the tears that the angels cry. Shonen-Ai. SasuNaru. Character Death. One-shot.


Why do the Angels cry?

"Stay with me Sasuke, stay with me!"

It was a deathly cold dark night; the rain was pounding relentlessly on the moss covered ground filling the air with the stench of rotting leaves. The moon was casting unidentifiable shadows through the trees which could send the strongest of men into a state of paranoia. The wind howled and the leaves crackled, protesting against the huge force passing through them, but in amongst all the forces of nature a body lay in the arms of a lover.

"Sasuke, listen to me OK? You've got to stay awake!"

_There's blood, so much blood everywhere and it won't stop. Why won't it stop? I can't just loose him! Not now, not like this. Please hold on Sasuke. You can't leave me now, not after everything we've been through. If not for me then, please, for yourself._

Cradled in the arms of a terrified blond lay a still and near lifeless boy. Eyelids flinching with every twist of the air stream, fighting a battle between consciousness and death. The mattress of moss beneath them now stained with blood beyond recognition and the marble skin that was once considered pale all but translucent to the point of blue veins being the only visible highlight. As the immense sense of hopelessness, guilt and desperation became overwhelming he relied on the one thing that proved to break him out of the nightmares that had so often entered his life.

--

Two teenagers excitedly chased one another through the sun kissed fields, playing childhood games and enjoying them with the spirit of five year old's oblivious to the world around them. Settling down on the mossy ground that tickled beneath their feet causing them to giggle harder than before, they stared up at the sky above watching the clouds serenely pass them by. They sat in comfortable silence relaxed in each others company for a while until the louder of the two broke the silence. Shoulder length fair blond hair, tanned skin matched with a large pair of indescribable sapphire eyes, he was quite the opposite to his fellow companion. He had short jet black hair that stuck up at the back, unusually pale skin and a pair of onyx eyes that could give a glare like no other.

"Hey Sasuke, could you sing that lullaby song thing that you made up before?" asked the blond only to be greeted by a pair of suspicious onyx eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda cool! And I just wanna close my eyes and relax for a bit..."

"Hah! Now you want to hear it! Weren't you the one who said that it was all sappy and babyish?"

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago!" The blond defended

"It was two days ago." The boy deadpanned.

"Could you just please sing it for me? I'm not asking for the world here!"

All Sasuke could do then was chuckle as an adorable pout adorned the face of the blond.

"Oh alright then. Come here." The raven gestured for the boy to come closer.

The blond reluctantly gave up on his sulking and shuffled over into the warm embrace of the raven haired boy. There they sat in the glowing sun content with in each others arms slowly lulled asleep by rocking of the wind and the hum of the lullaby.

--

Humming the same lullaby he had craved for so long in his time apart from him, he clung to the body below him like a lifeline. Holding him close just to feel his chest rise and fall beneath his, to smell his musky scent that could only be described as Sasuke and to feel his heart beat in unison next to hers for a final time. However with each passing second the life which Sasuke once held was disappearing with the wind; like leaves on a breezy an autumn day. Time was no longer standing still for them, fate was no longer on their side and destiny had claimed the one person who had accepted the blonds very being. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces, almost collapsing under the enormous strain to stay strong, not for himself but for Sasuke. Within that moment it seemed as if everything did stop. The rain, the wind and the world.

"S-Stay with me." came an almost inaudible whisper from the raven haired boy.

"I will. I'll never let you go Sasuke. It's the promise of a lifetime!"

At the brink of tears he pulled him closer reassuring himself that he was still there. As the rise and fall of his chest quietened and the feel of his heart beating disappeared the heavens once again opened up to the earth and cried out their sorrows.

_You see Sasuke, the angels are crying for you, just like I cry for you now and always._

_-_

Rineko-chan: -Wails and runs away-

June: ...It's just your english assignment... your fault for writing something that makes you cry... baka...

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
